Dotty and the Dingo
CliffordFan2008's movie spoof of Lady and the Tramp. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Lady - Dotty Dog (The Get Along Gang) *Tramp - Shifty Dingo (The Adventures of Blinky Bill) *Jock - Tiger (Kipper the Dog) *Trusty - Winston (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Jim Dear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Darling - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Jim Jr. - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Aunt Sarah - Mrs. Bleakman (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Siamese Cat - Seymour (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Canary - Woodstock (Peanuts) *Fish - Dennis (Stanley) *Doctor - Mr. Simmons (Hey Arnold) *Pet Store Owner - Mayor Goodway (Paw Patrol) *Parrot - Talking Pierre (Talking Friends) *Paper Boy - Mr. Carson (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Professor - Frank Williams (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Lion - Talking Tom (Talking Friends) *Lioness - Talking Angela (Talking Friends) *Ape - Rhinokey (The Wuzzles) *Elephant - Eleroo (The Wuzzles) *Giraffe - Talking Gina (Talking Friends) *Alligator - Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) *Hyena - Danny Dingo (The Adventures of Blinky Bill) *Beaver - Beaver Boy (Peep and the Big Wide World) *Policeman - Sheriff Lewis (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Stray Dog - Rot (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Tony - Mr. Porter (Paw Patrol) *Joe - Samuel (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Dogcatcher - Mr. Bleakman (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Peg - Cleo (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Pedro - Tweek (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Bull - Jake (Kipper the Dog) *Dachsie - Caboose (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Boris - Mac (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Toughy - Apollo (Pajanimals) *Bill - Big Bob Pataki (Hey Arnold) *Horse - Moose (Franklin) *Rat - Winslow T. Oddfellow (CatDog) *Scamp - Fox (Franklin) *Scamp's Sister - Kibble (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Chapters *Dotty and the Dingo Part 1 - Main Titles *Dotty and the Dingo Part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Dotty *Dotty and the Dingo Part 3 - Dotty to Bed *Dotty and the Dingo Part 4 - Sunday/The Mouse/Morning Paper *Dotty and the Dingo Part 5 - Dotty Talks to Tiger and Winston/'It's Stu Dear' *Dotty and the Dingo Part 6 - 'What a Day!'/Breakfast at Porter's *Dotty and the Dingo Part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill *Dotty and the Dingo Part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn'/Shifty Meets Dotty *Dotty and the Dingo Part 9 - Countdown to B-Day *Dotty and the Dingo Part 10 - "What Is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" *Dotty and the Dingo Part 11 - Going Away/Aunt Violet *Dotty and the Dingo Part 12 - "The Seymourese Cat Song" *Dotty and the Dingo Part 13 - The Chains/Dotty Puffs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks *Dotty and the Dingo Part 14 - Through the Zoo *Dotty and the Dingo Part 15 - The Busy Beaver Boy/A Log Puller *Dotty and the Dingo Part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" *Dotty and the Dingo Part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Chickens/Caught *Dotty and the Dingo Part 18 - The Pound/"He's a Dingo" *Dotty and the Dingo Part 19 - Tiger and Winston's Proposal/Dotty's Shame *Dotty and the Dingo Part 20 - The Mouse Returns/Shifty vs. Winslow/Falsely Accused *Dotty and the Dingo Part 21 - Winston on the Trail *Dotty and the Dingo Part 22 - Visitors/Domestic Life *Dotty and the Dingo Part 23 - End Credits Gallery COMING SOON Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:CliffordFan2008